Touch Down Part 1 (LL)
"Touch Down Part 1" is the first ever episode of Legoland. Despite being the pilot episode, it is not an hour long. Instead it has been split up into two 45 minute parts. This is part 1 of 2 episodes that make up the pilot. As it is the pilot, characters, aliens, locations, themes and storylines are all presented and set up. This page contains spoilers. Note that the synopsis is the same for both parts. Brief Synopsis When a Galactic Federation ship orbiting the planet Celios detects a giant, underground and abandoned base on a planet devoid of intelligent life, 40 000 light years away in the Beta Quadrant, a large corporation known as the Legoland Organisation sends out a highly skilled team of scientists and researchers to uncover the mystery. Among the team resides a brave leader and commander of the Legoland 3 research station known as Jack Stone. An inventor, engineer and scientist extraordinaire by the name of James Scottworthy. A hardcore trigger happy equipment specialist called Mitch Thompson. A spectacular pilot and explorer named John Mace. And finally, a sophisticated and eccentric investigator and scientist known as Dave Fisher. But the situation is not what it seems when secret files exchange hands, crystalline beings conceal themselves in the dilapidated facility, and an enigmatic, omnius man wearing a blue suit and black brief case who is ostensibly a part of the team arrives before them. The fate of this research facility changes, when its 1 year mission is rectified to be permanent, the facility grows bigger and stronger, adding multiple more labs and personnel to adapt to its new identity of Legoland 7. Unfortunately, so does the mystery and imminent threat as multiple alien races wage war against the new founded station and all kind of natural discoveries are revealed such as Celios power crystals that naturally permeate the topography of the planet and inexplicable structures such as temples filled with machinery that reveal themselves by atypical energy fluctuations. The team must bind together to uncover the truth about Dr. Infernos sudden disappearance and to govern a whole new scientific, engineering and technological community that is the workers of Legoland 7. Plot The episode starts with black. A few seconds later flashes of light can be seen as the camera appears to be slowly moving along a corridor giving a birds eye view of the location. It is dimly lit and the walls appear to be made from rock. A long metal grate extends along the floor of the corridor. Eventually a room can be seen. Inside, a single scientist can be seen sitting at his desk. This room is also dimly lit and made from rock. Only the small light on his desk provides illumination to the room. Strange and ominous rumbles can be heard intermittently. The room is filled with equipment, lots of it looks old and worn out. The scientist seems to be shaking and sweating; he is sick and battle damaged. A strange crystal monster about half of the size of the scientist can be seen partially in the shadows. It says "A messenger has arrived". The scientist stops doing what he is doing. The monster then says "It is time". The lights in the corridor burst one by one, red emergency lights come on, they are much dimmer. A strange black presence travels slowly down the corridor towards the room. The scientist says he is not finished before shouting it again. He then finally shouts "I am not finished yet, give me more time!" The camera moves back into the roof as the dark presence surrounds the scientist and screams as well as an ever loudering rumble is heard. The screen shows the planet Celios as the scream echos to silence but the rumble remains. The Legoland Logo and intro titles appear. After a few seconds the screen goes to black but the rumble remains. Text at the bottom of the screen says 26 years later; the rumble then morphs into the sound of engines. The engine of James Scottworthys hoverboard roars as he engages in a race around a large canyon where thousands of people watch. He wins and is congratulated before being asked to go with some security guards. The guards take him to a transport shuttle that has the Legoland Organisation Logo on it, they then say that Mr Cantenone is waiting. James enters the shuttle where Mr Cantenone is sitting. He swivels around in his chair and says "James Scottworthy". James replies by saying "Nice to finally meet face to face Mr Cantenone". He then replies by saying "Please, call me Henry. Cutting it a little close aren't you?" James goes on to talk about how he had a trick up his sleeve to win the race. Henry then answers by saying that he was not talking about the race. He then proceeds to show James a hologram of a giant ship called the HSS Cygnus. James comments by saying that it is a fine ship. "The bay doors will shut in 25 minutes" Henry says. James acknowledges and the shuttle then takes off towards the real version of the ship seen in hologram. Text then appears saying 6 months earlier. A ship flies past the camera showing the name HSS Dauntless. The ship and its crew appear to be scanning the planet from the start, it is said that the name of the planet is Celios. On board, a man named Mr Mace is commanding the ship. He tells the pilots that there work here is done and that they should send all of there data to Legoland 3. The ship is then ordered to land on the planet and set up. Text appears saying 1 month later. The camera then switches to a new planet and text at the bottom of the screen displays the name as Eilicon, location of Legoland 3. Strange alien ships are seen entering the planets atmosphere. On the planet a base is set up and many humanoid beings are walking around it. The alien ships appear to be attacking it. Around the base, explosions and fireballs are seen while security teams sweep through the base and people are running around. A man runs round the control room of the facility barking orders to the staff such as "reroute power from manifold B6 to subjunction 12 to improve shield performance" This man is addressed as commander and Jack; he then takes a Power Pistol and jumps into a ship. Small turrets and teams of people with guns appear to be shooting from the surface at the ships above, many LLO symbols can be seen around the facility. A man addressed as Mitch leads an attack against an alien ship overhead. Jack asks the Computer to disengage locks on Hovercraft and arm weapons. He takes off and proceeds to engages in combat with the Viridian ships. Jack destroys a few ship but get shot and his weapons become stalled. The last ship is about to destroy him, he leads it towards the facility. Staff in the command room of the facility tell Jack to lead the ship away not towards the facility. He says trust me as he leads the last Viridian ship over whats seen to be Subjunction 12. Jack then veers to the side but the alien ship does not have enough maneuvering capabilities to do the same and so it hits the invisible energy field set up above the subjunctive leading to the ships destruction. Jack then cheers and he performs some stunts in his ship the Hovercraft. Mitch then communicates to Jack telling him that a message from the HSS Dauntless has just been received. He says he will be down in a moment and to dispatch repair crews before commemorating Mitch for his exceptional performance. Jack is next seen in the Medical Bay of the facility getting treated for some injuries he sustained in the battle. The doctor then says "Mr. Stone, I regret to inform you that your Ageing Chip is on the blink." Jack lifts his top up to reveal a small metal chip on his upper back. He says that this is the 3rd time in 2 months and if it happens again while in transit he might be nearly 50 by the time he arrives at his new post. The doctor laughs and says that he should not still be using the original version of the technology and that he should upgrade to the newer more reliable version. He does so. The doctor also mentions that the mission to Celios has not been confirmed. Jack then replies by saying that he has just received a transmission the HSS Dauntless. Jack finally says that he has yet to see it but has high hopes about the mission going ahead. In the command room of the facility (Legoland 3) Mitch is coordinating repairs when Jack enters the room. He then orders for the message to be activated. On the screen is Mr Mace saying that enclosed is all of the data Mr Cantenone will need about Celios. The message end with Mr Mace saying that the scans are even more intriguing than the initial scans a few months back. He then says good bye and see you in 10 years. Text then indicates 5 months later. The camera switches to a view of a large space port where the HSS Cygnus is preparing for launch. James is seen carrying bags out of a small LLO shuttle along with an eccentric, overexcited man who he calls Dave. Dave expresses his excitement and mentions his love for the Centura Spaceport where as James just wants to get on. Aboard, Jack looks out of the big front window in the passenger area. James emerges behind him. The two of them meet for the first time. Jack says its nice to finally meet the famous guy who saved the whole Galactic Federations butts. James says no problem, just doing my job. Jack says "Your doing a very good job of it, we will need your engineering and science expertise if we are going to uncover this mystery." James says that its nice to meet Jack as he is also well known as he is a Legoland commander/boss. Jack says that it is time to meet the crew. Jack Stone is the boss, James Scottworthy is the second in command. Jack says that he personaly chose James for this mission after he won Inventer Of The Year. James said that he had been offered jobs at all of the Legoland missions but refused as he wanted all of his inventions to be made on Centura so they could be mass produced for the public. He has only agreed to be on this mission as it is only for 1 year not including the 10 years there and back. Jack then introduces Mitch Thompson to the small group. He would be the field equipment and weapon specalist. James then introduced Dave Fisher to the group and says that he would lead the investigation. Finally, jack says that John Mace would be the coordinator of the base on the planet and that he is already at Celios setting up what he can. The rest of the 100 men, women and aliens would make up the bases workers, researchers, scientists and pilots. Everyone then assemled around a big holographic screen. Henry Cantenone appears on it. He then makes a speech: "For all my life, I have had a dream, to change the way we look at science and technology. 16 years ago I sent out 1000 of the Galactic Federations best scientists and professors I have ever known, into the furthest reaches of the alpha quadrant on 6 giant space vessels. Their mission, to set up numerous gargantuan research facilities on other planets called Legolands. There, they conduct research into almost every single different scientific, technological and engineering discipline there is out there. Astronomy, Geology, Aeronautics, Quantum Physics, Particle Physics, Teleportation, Antimatter, Psychology, Parapsychology, Electromagnetism, Exobiology, Telecommunications, Faster Than Light Propulsion, Mass Spectrometry, Crystology and Stellar Cartography. All of this research is then sent back to the the Legoland Organisation headquarters here on Centura, the hub for the Galactic Federation. Today ladies and gentlemen, we are sending you further out then we have ever gone before, deep into the Beta Quadrant to aid in this momentous quest for knowledge. You will be fully briefed on your mission when you arrive at Celios. Suffice to say, you are making a huge sacrifice by being so far away from your friends and family, you will not even be with in communications range, all in the name of discovery. I wish you the best of luck, and godspeed. I hope to see you all again in 21 years time. Now its time for you to launch." The giant ship is then seen launching from its dock in the Centura Space Port before activating its Warp Drive and leaving the planets orbit. The camera then cuts to Henry Cantenones office. He sits in a chair looking out of the window into the sky where the giant ship had just left. An enigmatic,ominous looking man wearing a blue suit carrying a black brief case walks into the office. Henry turns around to face him, he is startled a bit. Henry says that he really shouldn't sneak up on him like that, the man does not reply. Henry then tells him that it is time for you to go. The man says nothing, he simply walks out of the room. The screen fades to space and text indicates 10 years later. The HSS Cygnus is seen in front of Celios, it then starts to land. A small facility is seen on the top of a mesa. People disembark from the ship and congregate around the facility. Just as james exits the ship he sees the man wearing the blue suit and black brief case standing on a dune just barely in visible distance. Jack then makes a small speech: "You have all been in Cryosleep for a long period of time so dizziness and nausea is expected, it will subside shortly. The is home for the next year, you all have your roles and objectives. Now lets get this base online." The crew of the ship enter the facility and start to activate the main systems, Dave and Mitch lead it while Jack calls James over to a small building. Inside is John Mace and a few other people all in Cryotubes. Jack proceeds to wake them up. They awake and great each other. They then say that there is lots of work to be done and that it will soon be time to start drilling. Numerous shots of scientists and engineers building and re engaging the base is seen. Some scientists plan the crystal lab while engineers test out the engineering bay. Many people are seen unloading cargo from the giant ship while other start to build some small runways for a mini space port. A small team of researchers is dispatched with a ground vehicle to survey the surrounding area. One member of the team is Dr. Ronald Zimmer. The team come across a strange cave. They pick up energy signatures of residual Dechyons which are not natural. Dr. Zimmer wants to go in and investigate but the other members of the team say that its getting dark and that they should return to base. A shot of the planet slowly turning to night fall is seen. The next shot is the facility fully complete. It is 5 times bigger than it was when they got there. It was only the size of a football stadium but had everything the hundreds of workers needed to live for a whole year. There was a main spaceport and a few space and aircraft for getting around. At the center of the spaceport was the main command room which was like the control room for the whole facility. Behind that was the engineering bay which allowed ships, vehicles and equipment to be made. Just behind that lay a big warehouse full of equipment and a Plasma Dome . On the right side of the spaceport was the lab area, there were 2 labs. A chemical lab and a crystal lab. Finally, on the left side of the space port were living, eating and sleeping areas for all of the facilities workers. Jack, James, Dave and John are all seated in the control room reviewing the status of the facility. Jack gives the order to turn on the main power from the plasma dome. It is turned on and the base lights up. Everybody celebrates. Jack on the coms to the whole facility says "And with that, I declare the base fully operational!, Computer , close comms." He then says to James "Even 40 000 light years away from its birth place, your power technology still works" Jack then says its time to start the real mission. Jack leads James, Mitch, Dave and John to the warehouse. Inside is a small pit, above it is a giant Laser Drill. Jack then says this: "We have all been sent 40 000 light years away from home for one thing that lies 5km below the surface. Initial scans from the HSS Dauntless long range sensor detected strange structures on this planet despite the fact that this planet is devoid of intelligent life. The data was sent to me at Legoland 3 and thats when Mr. Cantenone had the idea of setting up a small base there. Later more detailed scans revealed a whole network of subterranean passages, tunnels and a strange lab complex deep underground. After 5 months of preparation we were sent. Its our job to find out what the hell a whole complex, with no detectable entrance or exit, is doing on a planet that has had no history of civilizations ever being here. In 3 weeks the drill will reach the base and then the fun begins." Mitch shouts out to start the drills; it fires up and the hole starts to get deeper and deeper. The last shot is of James gazing into the hole wondering what there is to find down there. Jack is seen walking through the labs towards an office labeled Dr.Zimmer, he is carrying a file. He enters and addresses the doctor. Dr. Zimmer turns around and says "Hello Jack, sorry I have not yet finished the reports". Jack says "Relax, im not here about the reports. In fact, im here to brief you on an important mission. Well, to be correct it is my associate who will." The doctor says "Associate?" anxiety. In the corner in the shadows, the man in the blue suit and carrying a black brief case comes into the light. Jack says "The G-Man will tell you everything you need to know" Jack chucks the file onto his desk. In big red letters it reads: Empty Hook. Jack then leaves his office. John Mace is standing on the platform overlooking the Laser Drill. James comes over and asks him what he is doing. John says he's thinking about what could be down there. He says that this is like no other mission, there are so many unknowns. James reassures him that whatever is down there we are highly equip to deal with it. Under the command of Jack stone, the help of many scientists and technicians and all kinds of technology along with many more workers who will do their utmost to support this mission, there is no mystery we can not solve and no problem that will stand in our way. The episode ends with the camera zooming out before zooming underground until it reaches the facility. The facility is completely dark, not much can be seen, the sound of the distant drills can be heard. In the shadows, thin blue, red and green eyes glow in the darkness just like the start of this episode. The screen then fades to black. Too Be Continued... Category:Legoland Episodes Season 1